


Sunset

by Skylark



Category: Air (2005)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning and the end of their last incarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> For [riyna](http://riribelle.tumblr.com/). As an apology for being so late, I wrote two drabbles! I'm sorry they are not so good, 100 words only is _really hard._ ;_; If you don't understand what I mean by "last incarnation," [this should help](http://bugfox.net/fun/notes-on-anime/spoiler-notes-for-air-tv/).

The first time they met as children, they promised to play the next day—and she reappeared three days later.

No matter how early he woke up, they were always late to class.

On their first date she arrived at the café ten minutes before closing.

Now that she was his wife, Yukito was tired of waiting.

Misuzu came to a stop with her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. As he frowned at her, annoyed and relieved, her face broke into a smile. "I'm home," she said for the very first time, and the past suddenly ceased to matter.


	2. Birthday

Misuzu rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset. "Last night, I had a dream," she said, her voice soft with age. "I was a young girl again. I looked for myself in the sky, and you were a bird." She chuckled. "Yukito-san was a crow. Don't you think that's strange?"

He stroked her faded hair. "No," he said. "For you, I don't think it's strange at all."

Her eyes were bright and blue, still the same. "When you go," she said quietly. "Take me with you."

He kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you," he whispered.


End file.
